


Reflection

by IronSpiderDad



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, Irondad, Other, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronSpiderDad/pseuds/IronSpiderDad
Summary: Peter still hasn’t gotten over the vulture but his friends and family aren’t about to let him ruin his health and well-being over that scum





	1. Chapter 1

Peter woke with a start, drenched in sweat , his spider sense prickling him everywhere and even though he had yet to open his eyes he knew he had just woken up. He squeezed his eyes together tighter feeling the familiar tears starting to well up in his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry, his a hero dammit it was just a nightmare, his fine, nothings on top of him. He tried to breathe calmly faking being okay when a sob escaped his lips and before he could stop himself he hugged himself into him pillows and started softly crying into them. This wasn’t the first time he had been in this situation but it still felt horrible. He stole a glance at his phone to check the time and saw that it was 4:38am so he rolled over and cried until it pulled him back into a shadowy land of sleep.

When peter woke in the morning he felt drained, his tearstained pillow reminding him of his little episode. He groaned as he pulled himself to sit up, grabbing his phone and looking at it. 7:12am he still had time before he had to be at school so he took his time getting out of bed to get dressed. As he took his webshooters off to slip into his suit he stared at them until they were securely back in place. After the incident with the vulture he didn’t want to be left unprotected so he wore his suit under his clothing at all times. He pulled his day clothes over his suit giving one last glance to make sure his suit was completely covered before exiting his room.

May looked up as peter walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he set about making himself a cup of coffee to wake up.   
“So one of those mornings is it?” She questioned softly, knowing Pete only drank coffee when he was having a rough time sleeping.  
“Yeah, but I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me may” he said focusing on the kettle that was boiling.  
“It’s my job to worry about you, peter” she said matter of factly as she poured him a bowl of fruit loops and set it on the table for him. He hadn’t even noticed the food until he sat in a completely different spot eyeing his coffee and may pushed it towards him with a sigh.   
“You’re usually not this out of it, what’s wrong?” May asked worry clear in her eyes as she looked at her nephew   
“Nightmare.” Peter mumbled as he finished his coffee topping up the mug again quickly.  
“What was it about?” May said taking peters left hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.  
“I don’t remember..” peter lied keeping his eyes down, although may knew about Spider-Man now she didn’t need the extra worry about how the fight with the vulture had made it nearly impossible for him to sleep, he could look after himself.   
“That’s okay sweetie, just know you’re okay, you’re a strong boy peter nothings going to hurt you” she said giving his hand another quick squeeze before checking her phone. Peter ate his food and finished his second cup of coffee before quickly washing his dishes and emptying the rest of the jug of coffee down the sink so he could was that too. he quickly grabbed his bag and went to make his way out the door, stopping to give may a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Love you, may, I’ll see you when you finish work.” He said as he made his way to the door  
“Love you too, peter.” May smiled 

“Dude you look like crap, are you okay?” Ned questioned as peter turned around from his locker.  
“Gee thanks that’s a real confident boost” peter mumbled fiddling with the watch he had on his wrist that contained his AI Karen, a gift from tony when he saw how paranoid peter had become after the vulture incident. Although he had his suit on at all times without the mask on he couldn’t communicate with Karen and so tony had made him a watch similar to the new apple watches with a touch screen that he could use to receive messages from Karen and she could constantly manage his vital signs and send alerts when needed.  
“Sorry, What wrong?” Ned asked trying to mask how worried he actually was.   
“Nightmare” peter said simply, ned knew about them of course being his guy omg the chair.  
“Was it the same one?” He asked, Peter just gave a small nod before gesturing that the should make their way to class. 

The boys sat down in class and pulled out their books awaiting the teachers arrival. Ned looked over and saw peter steadily falling asleep his head propped up by his hand leaning against the desk with his elbow.  
“How much sleep did you end up getting?” Ned questioned, peter usually wasn’t this out of it.   
“About 2 hours, I got back from patrol late” peter said not glancing up from the scribble he started in his notebook margin  
“You need more than that dude you’re barely going to make it through today by the looks of it and it’s only Monday.” Ned said giving peter a hard look. That’s when the teacher walking in and they started working on their math.

The rest of the day was mostly the same, Peter barely keeping his eyes open and Ned nudging him every time he looked like he was going to actually fall asleep. MJ took one glance at peter when they went to lunch and walked away, returning with an iced coffee and tossing it to him before settling down with her book.  
“Thanks.” Mumbled peter as he gratefully drank the much needed caffeine.  
“It’s no problem but you should probably try and sleep for a couple of hours when you get home” mj said without looking up. She knew peter had problems when it came to getting the needed amount of sleep and the nightmares his been getting more and more frequently weren’t helping his case.  
“Have you spoken to tony about the nightmares yet” she asked peering up at him with a surprising softness in her eyes   
“No, he has enough to deal with he doesn’t need to know about this” peter said, he didn’t want to waste the billionaires time with a silly childish problem like nightmares. MJ and Ned shared a look that peter couldn’t figure but he didn’t think much into it because the bell signalled and they headed off to their respective classes after a quick goodbye.

The rest of the classes were dull and peter was more than happy to leave when the final bell rang, he slowly walked to the front of the school where he found Ned and MJ and ... happy? With them. Peter cautiously approached the trio eyeing happy off. When peter had almost gotten to them he heard happy yell for him to hurry up and he walked a little faster.  
“About time, come on boss wants to see you.” Happy said with slight impatience. Peter groaned and said a quick goodbye to his 2 friends before sitting in the back of the stark car wondering what this could be about, his drowsiness making it less exciting than he would have hoped.


	2. Road to recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with the boys

Happy pulled into the garage of the tower and ushered peter to exit the car and get in the elevator where he was greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y  
“Hello peter, how was school?” She questioned in her calming Irish voice.  
“It was okay.” Peter mumbled still feeling exhausted  
“Hey fri, any idea why I’m here?” Peter questioned  
“Boss has something to give to you that he finished today” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered quickly. When they reached the labs peter stepped in making his way to the corner where tony had a coffee machine set up and grabbed a cup before making his way to where tony was at the other end of the lab.  
“Hey Pete, sorry I didn’t message you first I’ve just been trying to get this perfected so I can give it to you right away.” Tony said, a massive spreadsheet with different calculations visible on the holographic screens. Peter just looked at them trying to make sense of what it was his brain lagging from the exhaustion. When he didn’t say anything tony turned around to look at him  
“You okay kid? You look like a zombie.” Tony observed glancing from peters face to the coffee and back clearly worried about him  
“I’m fine just tired” peter mumbled taking a step closer to the screens.   
“What’s all this?” He asked fighting a yawn. Tony turned to face peter a watch in his hands, it looked fancy, buttons and dials surrounding the watch. Tony held it out to peter.  
“I made you a new watch, don’t worry this one has Karen in it too.” He said watching peter closely. Peter undid his current watch and replaced it with the one tony had handed him. It felt like it was almost vibrating.   
“Press the button to the 12, Pete” tony whispered, he had yet to see it in action. Peter obliged to the request and then he felt a warmth spreading from his hand all around his body. He looked down and saw that his body had been wrapped in a new suit and as his head was covered he heard the familiar AI  
“Hello peter.” Karen said warmly  
“Hi Karen! Hey Mr. Stark what is this?” Peter said a little in awe that he had been able to get into a suit.. his new suit? So quickly.  
“Nanobots, I’ve been programming them so that you’ll always be protected in an instant so you don’t have to wear your suit all the time. Oh I also have this.” He said handing peter an earpiece. Peter tapped the button to get the suit off and put the ear piece in where he was yet again greeted by Karen.  
“This is a little different but you should get used to it, now you can talk to me all the time.” She said. Peter felt his heart skip a beat. He wouldn’t be alone anymore. Peter stared at tony for a minute before launching himself into his arms  
“Thank you Mr. Stark thank you thank you” he mumbled hurriedly into his shoulder. Tony just laughed and hugged him back resting his chin on top of peters head  
“It’s alright kid. I just want you to be safe. Now we just have to work on you being so tired... are you okay?” Tony said rubbing a hand over peters back gently.   
“How did you..?” Peter started slightly unsure how he knew about peters sleeping or lack thereof   
“You have some really good friends kiddo, they tipped happy off and he told me. We’re all worried about you” He said and wrapped his arms tighter around peter, his hand moving to run through peters curls.  
Peter let out a small sigh that sounded almost like a whimper and buried his face further into Tony’s shoulder.   
“I’m having nightmares... about that night with the vulture.” Peter finally said.   
“Which part?” Tony asked softly  
“The warehouse..” peter said a slight quiver in his voice. Tony stood there a little confused.  
“Uh Pete, you were on a plane with the vulture remember? What warehouse?” He questioned, worried that peters memory might have been affected  
“Before the plane. I knew what he was doing, happy wouldn’t talk to ned and I found him in this warehouse. He-“ peter choked out a sob which broke Tony’s heart, he pulled peter even closer hushing him as the kid.. his kid sobbed into his shoulder.  
“-he knocked the building down on top of me. I couldn’t breathe. I screamed for help and there was nobody.. I was alone.” Peter said barely a whisper. Tony felt his blood turn to ice. He hadn’t known about any warehouse. he ran his hand through peters hair rubbing his back with the other.   
“He will never touch you again. Hey it’s alright I’ll never let anything happen to you I’m so sorry.” Tony said fighting back his own tears while he comforted peter ignoring the pain from how tightly peter was holding on and they just stayed there for what seemed like hours.

“Sirs might I suggest some food and possibly contacting May parker” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced quietly, peter still upset but much more calm than he had been. At the mention of food his stomach lurched and made a very loud rumbling noise. Tony rubbed him back before pulling him up and walking them both towards the elevator.  
“What time is it?” Tony asked.   
“6:57pm” F.R.I.D.A.Y supplied. Tony let out a low groan pulling out his stark phone and seeing 14 missed calls from May. He pressed her name and immediately had her answer in a panic.  
“Tony! Do you know where peter is he was meant to be home and he didn’t leave me a message and I don’t know where he is.” She sounded like a wreck but tony took one look at peter and knew it would be better to keep him there for the night.  
“Yeah I have him right here may listen, would it be possible to have him stay with me tonight we’ve just gotten caught up with some stuff sorry we didn’t contact you.” Tony said hearing her breathing calm  
“Okay. Next time let me know if his there okay. And don’t forget it’s a school night.” She said calming down.  
“I won’t” he told her a brief goodbye and then turned to peter.   
“Looks like we are having a sleepover” Tony said wrapping him arm around peters shoulder and guiding him to the lounge in the private suite.  
“Now what do you wanna eat.” Tony said as peters stomach gave another grumble.   
“I dunno anything” peter said hiccuping from the crying.  
“Is pizza okay?” Tony questioned bringing up the menu on his phone and ordering when peter gave a slight nod. After he placed the order he put his phone away and flicked on the TV to Star Wars and settled down on the couch pulling peter into his chest and hugging him while playing with his hair. Peter could get used to this he thought as he melted into Tony’s embrace.

20 minutes later an actual intern dropped the pizza into the suite and the boys both dug in, peter with 3 large pizzas stacked in front of him. He was grateful that tony realised with his enhanced metabolism he needed all the food he could get. When they were done tony grabbed them a pint of ice cream each and sat back on the couch, peter leaning his head into Tony’s shoulder yawning. After the movie was finished tony glanced at peter who was playing with the melted ice cream in the bottom of the tub.   
“You’re worried to sleep aren’t you” Tony sighed looking at peter.  
“Yeah..” he mumbled still not averting his eyes from the liquid.   
“You have to sleep come on, I’ll be in the next room” tony said taking the container off him and setting it on the table before gently tugging peter into his room. He left peter to have a shower and get changed. This was the first time in months he hadn’t immediately grabbed at his suit and when he had his pyjamas on the missing fabric pulled him into the start of a panic attack. He quickly pressed the button that expanded his nanobot suit and sank to the ground curling up on himself. He was okay. He tugged his knees up and started rocking slightly barely hearing Karen’s voice trying to soothe him or noting tony crouching in front of him and pulling him into his arms again. They sat there for 10 minutes before peter retracted the suit.  
“ you okay? What happened” was the first thing he heard tony say concern written all over his face.   
“Nothing I just.. I hadn’t put my suit on and I felt exposed and.. I panicked im sorry” peter said. Tony just squeezed him tighter and dragged him up into bed, tucking him in. He went to head towards the door when a hand locked around his wrist. Peter looked so terrified it hurt so he told F.R.I.D.A.Y to dim the lights and ran his fingers through peters hair, feeling him relax  
“Close your eyes Pete I’ll stay until you’re asleep and I’m not going to be far okay.” Tony whispered. Peter closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was tony sighing and telling F.R.I.D.A.Y that his kid was gonna give him a heart attack before pressing his lips to peters forhead and exiting the room.


	3. Recovery

Peter was abruptly pulled from his nightmare by the sound of Karen’s voice and heavy footsteps down the hall  
“Peter you appear to be suffering a panic attack I have alerted F.R.I.D.A.Y to get Mr. Starks attention. Is there anything you need me to do?” She questioned sounding as concerned as an artificial intelligence can. Before peter could even attempt to respond his door swung open and tony ran to his bed. Peter took one look at him and buried himself into Tony’s chest and started crying. He hadn’t even had time to register what had happened properly before tony was there to comfort him.. maybe things would be okay.   
“You’re okay kid, it’s alright I’ve got you” tony was whispering into peters sweat soaked hair as he rocked him back and forward.  
“Dad....” peter whimpered without thinking and tony stopped for a second before grabbing onto peter even tighter and continuing to rock him.  
“I’m here Pete” he whispered. It didn’t take very long for peter to control his breathing. Not even 10 minutes later peter had calmed down enough that he had completely stopped crying and he pulled back and looked up at tony.   
“I’m sorry” Peter mumbled  
“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry for Kid.” Tony dismissed peters apology, not knowing if he was saying sorry for the crying or his slip up calling him dad. Which tony didn’t mind at all honestly, he thought of peter as his already anyway.   
“You should try and sleep some more I’ll be right back if you need me again” tony said gently as peter shuffled to lay down again already falling back asleep. 

Peter woke up to both Karen’s voice gently awakening him from the earpiece tony had given him. He felt more awake than he had since before the incident with the vulture, maybe telling tony what was happing had been a good idea. He got up and got ready for the day before making his way to the kitchen and grabbing some cereal and juice. Tony walked out just as he put a massive spoon full of the food in his mouth.   
“No coffee today kid?” Tony questioned the shadow of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
“No I feel really good today actually da- tony.” He corrected himself quickly looking up feeling his cheeks get a little warm and knowing he was blushing. The corner of Tony’s lips tugged up a little bit more.  
“You can call me dad.. if you want to, you know?” He said looking at peter, who he already thought of as a son anyway.  
“Really?” Peter said shyly but the gleam in his eyes was enough to let tony know that it meant a lot to him. Tony just nodded before giving peter a quick hug and grabbing some coffee.  
“Do you want me to drive you to school or happy?” Tony asked after he finished his cup grabbing a second one.   
“Oh you don’t have to I can swing there.” Peter supplied seeing tony was busy working   
“I know I don’t have to kid, I want to. It’s fine I’ll take you.” Tony said still fiddling with his stark pad but gave a second to look up at peter and smile warmly.   
“Maybe I’ll have to talk to your aunt and see if you can spend the night more often you seem much calmer.” Peter just hummed as he finished his cereal and put his bowl in the sink before packing his bag for school.  
“If you’re driving me we should go now I don’t want to be late.” Peter said glancing at tony who was still working, he immediately closed what he was doing and got up   
“Okay kiddo lets get you to school” He said walking toward the elevator with peter closely beside him, Tony’s arm tossed over his shoulder comfortably.

“You’re looking better today.” Ned smiled as peter approached his locker.  
“I feel much better. Mr. Stark really helped me. I told him about my nightmares and about the warehouse.. he wasn’t mad at me it actually went well.” Peter told him smiling. They got through half of the day before peter got a message from tony, glancing at it while the teacher was talking a smile tugged at his lips  
Spoke to May, you can spend the rest of the week and the whole weekend with me, but you have to go back to her after school on Monday okay kid. How about a trip to the compound to see the avengers now that the whole accords issue has been dealt with?  
Peter was giddy with excitement, he had been asking to see the avengers but hadn’t had time since the accords were fixed up last month. It was going to be a good weekend peter thought, refocusing on his class, a smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day. Everything was going to be okay. 

When the final bell signalled the end of school peter made his way to the front expecting so find happy waiting for him again but there was none other than Tony Stark leaning against the fence at the front of his school, students all staring at him. Peter waved goodbye to MJ and Ned before running to where tony was, he looked slightly uncomfortable but his expression softened at the sight of peter. They got in the car and headed back to the tower where they went and tinkered in the labs. Peter felt like a massive hole in him was being filled. He felt.. happy.


	4. The avengers

The rest of the week continued almost the same, peters nightmares still present but tony always being there to soothe him and by the end of the week he felt completely energised, the nightmares as bad as they are not affecting him nearly as much as they had been. School was the same all week just the afternoon activities with tony changed, some days tinkering in the labs other days peter would just go and patrol with iron man by his side. It was fun not being completely alone even if the stuff wasn’t what tony would normally be doing. Other days Dr Strange would come by and just talk when he had the time, tony seemed happier when he was around the sorcerer supreme and peter loved talking to him about so much that he really liked when Stephen would stop by. By the time Friday afternoon came peter hadn’t even really been thinking about the avengers or visiting the compound so when tony picked him up and started heading a different way than back to the tower he was a little confused.  
“Uh.. where are we going?” Peter questioned  
“Didn’t you want to meet the avengers properly? We are going to the compound remember?” Tony said peering at peter as he drove.  
“Oh right! Sorry dad I forgot.” He said pulling out his homework knowing the drive would be a while. He had settled on calling tony dad when it was just the two of them. As they drove peter was babbling on about all sorts of things and if tony didn’t respond than he was sure Karen was by the laughs at nothing. He was glad the kid seemed happy. 

“We’re almost there, F.R.I.D.A.Y can you do a quick head count and let us know who’s there please?” Tony requested about 2 hours later, peter recognised the area from when happy had drove him up when he was asked to become an avenger. Peter didn’t like to think about that day, he was still so shaken from the vulture that he had turned it down.  
“Captain Rogers, Thor, Loki and Dr Banner are all currently at the compound sir” F.R.I.D.A.Y said in her charming Irish accent. That’s when peter saw the building and started putting away his books. When they pulled into the garage at the compound the first person they saw was Steve in the main area of the compound, he smiled warmly at tony, a gesture that was only responded to with a curt nod.  
“Steve.” he said laying a protective hand on peters shoulder. He knew that tony wasn’t exactly fond of the captain after what happened during the accords but they still tolerated each other and for now that was enough. Steve was looking at peter obviously wondering who he was so he stepped forward extending his hand to the captain  
“I’m peter. Peter Parker, I’m an intern for tony” peter said not knowing whether or not he should be telling his secret identity to captain Rodgers, as star struck as he was finally meeting him properly he had hurt tony and that wasn’t okay with peter. Peter knew what had happened during the media dubbed ‘civil war’ and he knew that if either Steve or Bucky crossed his dad again he wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever it takes to protect his dad. Recognition flashed across Steve’s eyes as he took peters hand but he shook his head more at himself than the pair.  
“Your voice sounds familiar have we met?” Cap asked but tony butted in  
“Probably while you were around the tower you may have heard him” giving cap a hard look and directing peter to follow him  
“We’re gonna go find Bruce now, bye steve” he said walking towards another corridor. When they were out of earshot he looked to peter and whispered  
“If you don’t wanna let them know about your identity I won’t say anything but just know it’s safe to tell the people here.” He smiled squeezing his sons shoulder lightly and they continued walking to the labs where they located dr banner.  
“Brucey!” Tony called in a sing song voice striding up to his friend smiling. Peter followed and looked at Bruce in awe.  
“Hi, I’m peter, also known as spider man, I’m a big fan! I’ve read all your works!” Peter said hurriedly practically vibrating as he went to shake Bruce’s hand. Bruce almost spat the coffee he was drinking but shook peters hand anyways  
“You? You’re spiderman? You’re a kid though.” Bruce said more looking at tony than peter, obviously wondering why tony would put a kid in harms way, he had seen what spiderman could do and the tech, he knew he got it from tony.   
“I know but I’m alright looking after myself” peter said shyly looking down at his watch  
“Did you have powers before you met tony or is it the suit?” Bruce said still looking questionably at tony.  
“No no Mr. Stark has been helping me I actually got powers from a spider bite when I visited a lab with school.” Peter said realising what Bruce’s reaction was about. That’s when Bruce looked at him, his eyes widening   
“Spider bite? Like a spider bit you and now you can what? Shoot webs and stick to things?” He asked  
“The webs don’t come from me, I made these web shooters and my own fluid and I’m still working on it but it works really well for now so I’m happy. As for my powers I’ve got super strength and healing and I can climb anything” peter said proudly   
“If I can, if you want? Would we be able to run some test, I want to see how this happened from a spider bite?” Banner asked a light in his eyes at a new biological challenge   
“Sure, I’ll be here all weekend we can do it at some point while I’m here?” Peter said  
“Sure sounds good spider man” Bruce smiled.  
“Please call me peter, you’re the only one I’ve told so far doctor banner” peter filled in quickly hoping he hadn’t made a mistake telling him. Bruce just smiled at him and said   
“Your secret is safe with me, peter”   
“We should go and get settled in, it was a long drive but we will see you at dinner brucey okay?” Tony said clearly happy with how one of his best friends and his son had gotten along smiling between the two of them.  
“Sure I’ll see you then tony, nice meeting you peter” Bruce responded turning back to his work 

“Boss Bruce is calling you and peter to the kitchen to get food before the others take everything” F.R.I.D.A.Y said as tony was walking out of the shower in the iron suite. He knocked on peters bedroom and let him know they were going to get food and 2 minutes later an excited looking peter came bounding out. They made their way to the kitchen and served themselves before heading to the dining table where Bruce thor and loki already sat. They ate chattering amongst themselves, Steve and Bucky coming out shortly after, Bucky must have gotten there not long ago. They sat at the far end of the table talking between themselves as they ate, casting nervous glances at tony to start with but then settling down when there was no drama. After everyone had finished eating enough to feed a small army (well mostly peter and the soldiers, all of which needing large amounts of food and peter really gave them a run for their money with how much he ate) they decided to move to the lounge room where they started drinking. Apart from peter that is. And playing small games like never have I ever and truth or dare. While they were playing truth or dare thor dared tony to try and pick up his hammer, which turned into everyone taking turns trying to lift it. Peter was happily sitting there laughing at everyone’s failing attempts and then when he went to try himself still giggling not expecting much he was kind of surprised when he wrapped his hand around the handle. He felt the energy in the hammer and lifted it easily, it was surprisingly light. He looked around at the present avengers. Bucky and Capt were staring at him mouths slightly open, Bruce choked on his drink, tony was cheering for him and Loki and Thor looked absolutely stunned. Thor dropped his glass as he was staring at peter   
“You.. you lifted it?” Thor said looking at him in complete disbelief   
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to? I didn’t think I would be able to? I’m sorry mr Thor sir I didn’t mean to offend you” peter stammered thinking he was about to be murdered by the god of thunder but loki burst out laughing hysterically, Watching as his brother tried to process what had happened. Peter didn’t know what to do so he held out the hammer for Thor to take off of him. Thor hesitated for a moment before standing and walking towards peter. He planted a hand on peters shoulder everyone in the room fell silent, tony looked ready to fight the god before thor said to peter   
“Who are you? A normal midgardian surely would not be worthy, you are special young one, I must know who you are” he said . Peter glanced at Capt and then at tony before turning back to thor and just saying  
“I’m spiderman”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Bucky looked back and forward between each other and peter shocked. Steve knew he knew that voice. It was the kid he fought in Berlin, the one from Queens. Bucky had stiffened completely at the mention, he still remembered getting stuck to the floor next to Sam in some sort of web, he had been bested by a kid and he felt ashamed. Tony and Bruce just smirked at each other, obviously Bruce had already adjusted to accepting who he was and the asgardians well they just looked confused still.  
“What does this mean? Man of spiders?” Thor asked still trying to work out how mjölnir had been picked up by a midgardian.  
“Well, I was bitten by a spider a couple of years ago and it gave me these powers and I’ve been using them to help any way I can since I got them.” Peter said  
“The kids got a heart of gold thor, his better than anyone I’ve ever met.” Tony said moving next to peter and putting an arm around his shoulder glancing at Steve. They seemed to be taking it better than he expected considering peters age.   
“Well, young one, if mjölnir believes you to be worthy than you must be, there will always be a place for you in Asgard young prince.” Thor said while knighting him with mjölnir. Peter was so proud, he wasn’t sure what thor meant by prince but he was just glad that the god wasn’t mad at him.  
“I knew you had a heart of gold kid you should be proud of yourself” tony whispered in peters ear before announcing that they were going to call it a night as it was almost 1am. The boys headed off to the iron suite after bidding the present avengers goodbye and got ready for bed, peter giving tony a brief hug before slipping into his room a distant  
“Goodnight dad!” Called out behind him

The next morning when peter woke he felt oddly at ease, it was the first night he had managed to sleep completely through the night, which was a refreshing change of pace. Peter got dressed and ready for the day happily chatting away to Karen about the events of last night when he heard a small knock at the door  
“Come in” peter said expecting to see tony walking in, he stopped for a second when he noticed the figure out of the corner of his eye was all wrong, he turned around fully to be face to face with none other than the god of mischief himself.  
“Ahh don’t be afraid midgardian I’m not here to hurt you I just wish to speak” loki said noting peters stance hand hovering over his watch and his heart rate quickening.   
“We didn’t get to speak much last night, I was just wanting to get to know you as you’re now considered royalty among my people, very few are deemed to be worthy of wielding my brothers hammer.” Peter relaxed at Loki’s words and sat down at the desk chair,  
“Sure, what did you wanna know?” Peter said  
“Oh I don’t want to know anything I was just hoping we could get along, is there anything you wanted to know though, I sense uncertainty around you.” Loki questioned.  
“Ahh.. well I was wondering why I would be considered royalty? Like I’m not a prince so why did thor call me one?” Peter asked fiddling with his watch, feeling like a little kid  
“The hammer chose you as worthy” loki shrugged  
“Whoever the hammer deems worth are viable candidates to rule Asgard, which places you in the royal lineage. There’s only 2 ways to get into royalty on Asgard, family or worthiness and it’s no small feat.” Peter was looking at loki a little surprised  
“Do I have to leave earth?” Peter asked, he didn’t want to leave May or tony or stop being spider man  
“No midgardian, although you are now considered royalty you don’t have to take control of the throne, you’re allowed to travel back and forth between our planets at will now though, Heimdall will allow you safe passage through the bifröst and you will be welcomed” loki looked curiously at peter and let out a rare smile  
“I sense that you are hungry, shall we go and eat midgardian?” Loki said moments before peters stomach grumbled  
“You can call me peter” he mumbled   
“Of course, peter, lets go eat” Loki said walking out the door without checking to see if he was being followed

Loki and peter entered the kitchen where there was a man peter had yet to meet sitting on top of the cupboards lazily eating some grapes. When he saw peter he jumped down and stared at him before walking up to him  
“Who are you?” The stranger questioned, peters spider sense going off as he got closer. Loki briskly stepped in front of peter shielding him and put his hands out  
“His name is peter, and I advise you not to touch him or I may have to take some.. unfortunate, action to ensure he remains unharmed. His safe you can stand down, I believe Mr. Stark would be unimpressed if you attacked his spawn” loki said giving the stranger a look. He stopped dead in his tracks,  
“Tony’s kid? What the hell?” He took a step back and peered at peter  
“I’m Clint, or Hawkeye, how come tony hasn’t mentioned you before?” He asked, Loki clearly felt like there was less danger and instead decided to stand hovering slightly behind peters left shoulder watching the situation like a hawk. It felt weird to be being protected but of course most of the avengers hadn’t met him yet and without tony beside him he wasn’t surprised by the confused reaction.  
“I’m not actually his kid, I’m spiderman, we met briefly in Germany” peter said extending his hand to Clint. Clint looked at him and shook his hand, clearly stunned that Spider-Man was such a young kid but he had seen him in action and who was he to judge the kid he was clearly talented.   
“You want me to make you something to eat, kid?” Clint offered strolling back to the kitchen and pulling out the ingredients for pancakes.  
“Sure that would be great.” Peter said with a smile glad the conflict was over. Before peter could even blink he noticed that there was someone else standing in the corner of the room previously unnoticed. When she saw he had spotted her she wandered forward. Peter immediately recognised her as black widow  
“Hello peter, it’s good to finally meet you without the mask.” She said before walking past him to grab some coffee and making a hot chocolate which she proceeded to hand to peter.   
“Don’t let Clint’s little episode worry you his a big softy his just not good with strangers” she said, clearly she had been there to see the whole scene play out. As Clint was cooking the pancakes the rest of the avengers that were present slowly trickled into the kitchen area, first being Capt and Bucky, then Thor who joined peter and Loki, standing protectively to peters other side and then Bruce and tony walked in deep in talk, tony quickly scanning to see where peter was and looking a little surprised to see how protective the asgardians looked of him. Tony strode over to where peter stood smiling at him  
“Hey kiddo, got yourself some bodyguards now that your royalty?” Tony joked lightly punching peters shoulder.   
“Yeah something like that, they’ve been telling me about asgardian culture and Loki even said he would explain magic to me!” Peter said enthusiastically. They talked a little between themselves about Asgard when Clint and Natasha came out carrying stacks of breakfast foods and they all tucked in eating happily. It was so much like a family it made peters heart feel heavy with joy.

When breakfast was done and all the dishes had been cleared Bruce, peter, tony and Loki headed down to the labs so that they could start running some test to see what peter could do. He easily ran at full speeds on the treadmill, lifted the heaviest weights with ease and much to Tony’s dismay when Bruce pulled out a scalpel and cut peters hand the wound was completely healed within 5 minutes. Bruce then took blood samples from peter and ran a few test of them, the whole time loki was standing by watching everything, growing increasingly fond of peter. 

By the time the afternoon came around peter was quite tired having gone through a ton of stuff about his new molecular biological structures from the spider bite. It was good to know though because Bruce had managed to find an assortment of medications that would work on peter if he ever got sick. Peter wandered into the living area loki following behind him, the only person in there was bucky. He looked like he was deep in thought when peter sat down on the couch opposite him, he jumped slightly as peter came into his vision.  
“Hey.. we haven’t officially met, I’m peter” he said looking calmly at the soldier.  
“I’m bucky” he mumbled replying, his eyes flickering between peter and Loki feeling uncomfortable.   
“Whatever happened in the past.. it’s okay, I know you were being controlled it’s not your fault. We can start fresh and pretend none of it ever happened.” Peter smiled at bucky. Tony had told peter what had happened, but peter didn’t want to hold it against him, everyone deserves a second chance after all.   
“Alright” said bucky looking up, slightly uncertain but clearly more comfortable than when the two had entered the room. The three of them ended up watching Star Wars for the rest of the afternoon because loki and Bucky hadn’t seen many movies and they were by far peters favourites. He could get used to this peter thought and he looked at the two engrossed in the movie with a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
